zetsuennotempestfandomcom-20200223-history
Megumu Hanemura
Megumu Hanemura (羽村 めぐむ, Hanemura Megumu) is the Magician of Zetsuen. Appearance Hanemura has short, straight orange hair and light green eyes. When he is destroying the parts of the Tree of Genesis for show, he wears a dark metal-clad outfit made to conceal his identity. Personality Hakaze describes Hanemura as someone who would not kill: during their duel, when Hanemura accidentally cut Hakaze's arm, he immediately fell into a fit of panic. On other occasions, he also refuses to fight, claiming to be afraid of blood. Nonetheless, other members and affiliates of the Kusaribe Clan suspect him to have a dual personality nobody knows about. Megumu is an honest and straightforward person, easily revealing his true feelings, such as outright telling Mahiro he has a sister complex, or getting angry in Mahiro and Yoshino's stead when the truth about Aika's death is revealed. As he doesn't talk or think his way around things, he is quick to realise certain things, such as that Yoshino's girlfriend is indeed Fuwa Aika. Nonetheless, Megumu is also quick to back down when he notices he has made a mistake or gotten himself into trouble, as is seen e.g. when he refuses to go up against the Tree of Beginnings. It should be noted that he is overridden by others' opinions quite quickly on such occasions. On the other hand, Megumu can be rather emotional and even impulsive, as seen especially during his outbreak upon Mahiro and Yoshino's calm acceptance of the truth about Aika's death. History He was being suspected as the culprit behind Aikas' murder, but on the day of the death Hanemura was having a date with his girlfriend Yu-chan (short for Yuki), confirmed by a text message from that day. Plot Hanemura is first seen after the one-month time skip, when the fight between the Tree of Beginnings and the Tree of Zetsuen has stopped just shortly before. He makes his first appearance as one of the workers on a construction site, sad about his recent break-up with his girlfriend. While talking to a colleague, Hanemura mentions he might be the Magician of Zetsuen, and shows his coworker his powers. He then heads for Mt. Fuji, where the Tree of Beginnings appeared, but became confused about which train to board, asked Yoshino, and such met Yoshino and Hakaze (who kicks Megumu in the face the moment she sees him, claiming to 'have a bad feeling about him'). Hakaze coaxes Megumu into a duel to confirm whether he really is the Magician of Zetsuen. It is shown at this point that Megumu is indeed powerful, being able to shatter Hakaze's defence and her arm in an instant, even if by accident. Upon hearing the news, Samon sends Evangeline and Natsumura to meet Megumu and confirm the extent of his abilities with their own eyes; at the meeting, Megumu ends up destroying a part of the Tree of Beginnings, upon which all three flee the site and people and the media are left to speculate about the sudden hole in the ground. From this point onwards, Megumu is seen working alongside the Kusaribe Clan. After being trained rigorously by mostly Mahiro and Jun, Megumu is sent on 'missions' to make a show out of destroying branches of the Tree of Beginnings in public. Abilities Being the Magician of Zetsuen, he can use magic from the Tree of Zetsuen. Unlike the Kusaribe Clan, whose power stems from the Tree of Beginnings, he does not need offerings to activate his power. Most of his magic takes the form of electrifying red energy, the shape of which he can manipulate any way he likes, even turning it into a spear, a sword, or similar. Category:Characters Category:Magicians